Plane Misadventures
by Anaca
Summary: The Bad Friends Trio take a plane to the air. What will happen when Gilbert decides to bombard the kiddies with tennis balls? A true story, inspired by my Spanish teacher. Put under France because that's who my teacher was in the story. AU


Plane Ride

**A/N – I know nothing about planes. NOTHING…other than it has wings, and it flies.**

It was the end of the senior's '93 graduation from their high school. Tears were shed, hugs were exchanged, and a feeling of celebration swept throughout the grounds.

A few blocks down, two college freshmen met another one, who was standing by an airplane.

"_Salut_, Antonio!" One of the freshmen called out to the one standing by the plane. "How'd you get the air force to let us fly this baby?"

"I asked," the pilot responded with an easy grin.

"Well, that's awesome! It must be, considering those words just came from my mouth!" the third freshman strode up to the other two, grinning and lugging a sack.

"What's in the bag, Gilbert?" the French freshman inquired, leaning to get a better look.

"Oh, just tennis balls…"

"_Quoi_?"

"It's for our air trip!" Gilbert grinned, his red eyes flashing – he was an albino. "I'm gonna drop them over our lovely friends who are graduating right now!"

"Well, let's go then!" Antonio donned his hat, smile never wavering. He did not hear Gilbert's malevolent intention.

"Are you sure about this?" the Frenchman – Francis – asked, clambering in the middle passenger seat

"Well, yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Gilbert climbed in the last seat, bag flopping beside him.

"Alright! Let's go, _amigos_!" Antonio yelled over the sound of the engine starting.

The plane took off into the air, scaring the nearby birds into flight.

After a few nice minutes of flying, Antonio steered the army plane towards Hetalia high, where all three had graduated.

"Okay – Francis, you want to help me bombard the kiddies?" Gilbert tapped Francis on the shoulder, holding up the bulging sack.

"_Non_, _mon ami_, you go," the blond responded evenly.

"Gladly."

"Guys, we have reached our destination," Antonio called up from the front.

"Ah, what fun memories we had there," Francis sighed happily.

"Indeed."

The three sat there for a few seconds of nostalgia, before Gilbert grabbed a tennis ball and threw it into the football stadiums, where the graduation was being held.

The tennis ball was thrown off course by the air currents and didn't even reach the stadium.

"What? Damn it!" Gilbert tossed another ball into the air, but it was whipped away before it could do any damage to the crowds below.

Gilbert threw each ball with increasing anger, but all but three were blown off course by the winds.

One of the three balls hit the ground next to an obese woman, effectively making her jump about a foot off the ground, shriek in a very low voice, and jump into the arms of her husband, crushing him with her weight.

After wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Gilbert said, "That's probably the most exercise she's had in a long time!"

Even Francis, the straight man, had to crack a smile at that.

The second tennis ball hit a man straight between the legs. That certain squeal would be talked about for a few years, because DAMN was it high-pitched!

"As any man's voice would sound when struck by a tennis ball going 30mph, and hitting his vital regions," Antonio commented, laughing airily.

The last tennis ball flew straight into the microphone meant for announcers and speeches. By this time, everyone was running around, either scared for their lives, or bending over with laughter. So no one noticed, except for the principal.

Gilbert's bag of tennis balls had run out. He frowned and called out, "Hey, Antonio! I'm done; we can head back to our dorms!"

"_Amigos_…" Antonio's voice lacked its usual optimism, and the two others immediately stopped what they were doing and listened in.

"_Amigos_, we have a problem. The U.S. Air force requested us to name ourselves – three times! _Oh Mios Dios!_"

"WHAT?!" Francis thundered.

"Is that bad?" Gilbert said.

"Bad? _Mon Dieu_, this is horrible!" Francis wailed dramatically. "We will be sent to jail, and I will never get to spend time with my little Matthew anymore!"

He grabbed Gilbert by the shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Why did you throw those tennis balls, Gilbert? I could have been enjoying my time sightseeing in a plane, but you had to bring tennis balls to throw at the seniors! Damn it, you only got three in anyways!"

Francis wept and tore at his hair, while Gilbert saw his college life flash before his eyes, and Antonio navigated the plane to a landing, wondering how he would explain this to Lovino. Probably with a crate of sun-ripened tomatoes.

"Hey – the air force is requesting us to land!" Antonio said.

"Let's land, Antonio. Maybe if we be nice they'll let us serve only a year in jail," Francis said glumly.

When the landing road appeared in sight, the trio was also granted with the sight of three police helicopters waiting for them.

So Antonio flew the plane to a smooth landing, and when the three got out they tried their hardest to look their part as naughty students.

"All right, guys, you're coming with me," a police officer said, mustache bristling impressively.

So that was how Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert found themselves in jail. The only thing even loudmouthed Gilbert could say was, "Damn, we messed up, eh?"

What a remarkable understatement.

An officer let them out a few hours later, and into the sheriff's office. Francis knew the man, so as soon as they came in he said, "Look, Sadiq-"

The sheriff held up a hand, cutting Francis short. The officer closed the door, leaving the trio to their fate.

The sheriff said, "Well, guys, what's your name?"

"What!? You know our names, Sadiq, I live next door to you!" Francis said.

"I know, just for the sake of tradition. So," the Turk leaned forward. "You flew on a plane and tried to drop tennis balls on them. Only three hit the graduation, and only one hit a person. I doubt he will mention it, because his pride and dignity are on the line. Well, well, well!"

Sadiq threw his head back and laughed. "Ah, reminds me of the good ol' days!" he cried out, slapping his knee.

"Do you know what's going to happen to us?" Gilbert ventured.

"Why, yes I do." The Turk's demeanor grew serious and he said, "You guys could have been terrorists, bombing high school graduates. Good thing you weren't, eh? Since we are so relieved you aren't, we have decided to let you out, free as a bird."

"Whoo-hoo!" Gilbert grabbed Sadiq and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thankyou!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now the principal of the school you 'attacked' wants to talk with you," the Turk stood up and walked to the door.

"Good luck – I don't think he's happy, what with his graduation being ruined," he added, and left the room.

The principal of Hetalia high walked in the room, stony faced. Everyone had nicknamed him Principal Rome, due to his obsessive fascination of it.

"Rome, we can explain!" Francis pleaded. The principal closed the door behind him with an ominous _click_.

Then he doubled over with laughter.

"If I knew it was you guys, I wouldn't have called the police on you all! Wow, I knew I shouldn't have breathed a sigh of relief when you guys graduated – come to prank the school even in college!"

Antonio smiled his sunny smile and patted Rome on the back. "I guess we aren't in trouble after all," he said, gladness showing through his grin.

"What a relief!" Gilbert sat in Sadiq's chair, propping his feet on the table.

Francis swooned and fell to the floor.

* * *

The three felt like they should celebrate after narrowly escaping jail, so they visited a nearby bar.

They were telling the bartender of their adventure when the news channel popped up.

The headline was: _Three college freshmen visit their high school – with a VENGEANCE!_

Which only succeeded in making them laugh even harder.

* * *

**Inspired by my Spanish teacher's story he told our class. He was Francis...you know, I always feel bad for the middle man....**

**I changed the year of graduation. I have no idea how they got out of jail, though. He didn't elaborate on the details, so I filled in what blank spaces I found.**

**Here's language translations~! I don't know German, but if I did I'd have Gilbert yelling "Shit!" a lot.**

_Salut!_ – _Hello!_ (For friends) in French

_Quoi?_ – _What?_ In French

_Amigos_ – _Friends_ in Spanish

_Non, mon ami_ – _No, my friend_ in French

_Oh Mios Dios_ – _Oh My God!_ In Spanish

_Mon Dieu_ – _My God!_ In French

**Oh yes - before I forget, this is my first fic, yay! So help me by reviewing, please? I chose not to place this first fic statement at the top because it affects the way you look at and read a fic.**


End file.
